Trakeena's Revenge
"Trakeena's Revenge" is the third Power Rangers teamup, between Lightspeed Rescue and Lost Galaxy. It reintroduces villain Trakeena and Kendrix Morgan, who has reassumed her position as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. It would also be the first Ranger team up that had no narrative impact on later episodes of the season. The episode borrows plot and footage from the Sentai crossover special Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman. It marks the final appearances of the Galaxy Megazord and the Lights of Orion. Synopsis Trakeena returns to destroy Earth as vengeance for her defeat at the hands of the Galaxy Rangers, but first, she must absorb enough human life force for power. The Galaxy Rangers travel to Earth to team up with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to stop her. Olympius and his demons also enter the fray, sabotaging Trakeena's power drain and mutating her into a giant, maddened creature. The two Ranger teams destroy Trakeena with a Lights of Orion powered Omega Megazord. Plot Part One On the planet of Mirinoi, Leo Corbett pulls the Red Quasar Saber out of the altar and morphs into the Red Ranger. He is assaulted by an army of Ghouls, led by the mysterious Triskull. The Ghouls wear him down and then flee into space along with their leader. Back on Earth, in the city of Mariner Bay, the Lightspeed Rangers start their day off right by rescuing people from a burning building. Joel Rawlings puts the blaze out with some water bombs. Elsewhere, on the 13th floor of an office building, a woman visiting her husband at work is abducted by Ghouls. Her daughter, Heather, manages to escape. Triskull has the woman miniaturized and placed into a tube along with other victims. Their life forces are being drained by a machine. Olympius confirms the plan with his new partner Triskull, the humans' energy will be used to restore Queen Bansheera to full power. Upon Olympius' exit, Trakeena steps out of the shadows. She will be using the energy for herself, to revert her once again to her green insect form and destroy the Galaxy Rangers' home world. Triskull takes the form of a security guard to track down Heather, who was a witness to her mother's capture. She narrowly escapes being captured herself by whacking Triskull and the Ghouls with her ball. She exits the building and is found by Carter Grayson, and tells him everything. After Triskull returns her ball, Carter decides to follow him and investigate the girl's allegations. As the Lightspeed Rangers drive down the road, they stop when they find an injured Leo stumbling across. He tells them that Earth is in danger, and he has come from Mirinoi to help. The Ghouls have tracked Leo down. The Rangers morph and fight them to protect Leo. Leo ends up protecting them, by destroying the Ghouls with his Quasar Saber, unmorphed. Carter and Heather follow Triskull into an alley, where they are ambushed by Ghouls. Carter is beaten and held down, while the Ghouls prepare to kill Heather. At the last moment, Kai Chen and Maya arrive and they help Carter defeat the Ghouls. They all take Heather back to the Aquabase. Everyone meets at the Aquabase, and Leo briefs everyone on the situation (he, Kai, and Maya are all wearing ID tags as seen). As they leave to find Triskull, Heather insists on tagging along. All eight Rangers head for the hills, and find Triskull. He summons an army of Ghouls from the ground, and the Rangers attack. Carter powers up his Battle Booster and charges Triskull, but he is easily overpowered. Triskull strikes back and blasts the Rangers off their feet, forcing them to unmorph, and then retreats. Part Two Triskull reports to Trakeena that they have nearly gathered enough life energy from the captured humans to allow her to transform into her insectoid form, and Trakeena looks forward to regaining her full powers. What they don't realize is that Olympius is watching everything from a batcam he planted on the thirteenth floor. He is wise to Triskull's alliance with Trakeena, and their plan. Queen Bansheera warns her son that if Trakeena is allowed to transform then she will have enough power to destroy him. Olympius is aware, and tells Vypra and Loki he intends to personally destroy Trakeena and the Rangers in one go, producing a poisoned dagger. The Rangers prepare a raid on the thirteenth floor, disguised as firemen. First, they have Heather pull the fire alarm, and evacuate the building posed as firefighters. Leo and Carter head for the entrance, but Triskull stands in their way. Carte takes him out with a power punch. Once in Trakeena's lab, they are joined by the two final Galaxy Rangers, Kendrix Morgan and Damon Henderson. Trakeena shows up and blasts them all out of the high rise building. They are caught by a Rescue Rover airbag, Olympius arrives with his crew, and he dares to take on the team of Rangers. Everyone morphs, and the fight begins. They fight the Batlings, partnered with their respective Ranger counterparts. Trakeena straps herself in and prepares to use the stolen life force to mutate. After a short battle, Olympius tosses the poisoned dagger at Trakeena's lab. It contaminates the power feed going to Trakeena. She mutates, but not how she had hoped. She is now a giant, tentacled, fire breathing monstrosity which is laying waste to Mariner Bay. The Lightspeed Rangers calls on the Omega Megazord and Max Solarzord. Just as the Galaxy Rangers wish the Galactabeasts were on Earth, they appear. The Galaxy Rangers join the battle with the Galaxy Megazord. The Omega and Galaxy Megazords combine special attacks and fire at Trakeena, but she still lives. The resulting explosion disengages the Galaxy Megazord, and knocks the Galaxy Rangers unconscious. The Omega Megazord lifts the fallen Rangers, and it is powered up by the Lights of Orion, gaining the familiar Orion armor. The Omega Megazord powers its weapon up, as well as the Galaxy Megazord Saber (complete with Lightspeed insignia in its one appearance), and ultimately destroys Trakeena for good. Heather is reunited with her parents. Carter thanks her by giving her an official Junior Ranger badge. Joel takes the chance to hit on Kendrix Morgan and Maya, while Damon flirts with Dana Mitchell and Kelsey. The Lightspeed Rangers convince the Galaxy Rangers to stay on Earth as they believe Mariner Bay needs a second team of Rangers, but the Galaxy Rangers are still needed on Mirinoi. The two Rangers bid farewell to each other later. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell (credit only) *Michael Forest as Olympius (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) (Part 2 only) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) (Part 2 only) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra (credit part 1) (Part 2 Only) *Christopher Glenn as Leo Corbett (partial ADR, uncredited) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) (Part 2 only) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger 1) (Part 2 only) *Jennifer Burns as Trakeena *Michael Sorich as Triskull *Chelsea Russo as Heather *Marcia Ann Burrs as Receptionist *Stanton Schnepp as Evil Office Worker *Darla Haun as Mother Notes *This was the first PR team up to receive a home video release, and the first one to be released on home video first. The second team up to be released before its television premiere was the Power Rangers SPD episode "Wormhole". *Though Trakeena is defeated for good in this episode, she appears in the video game Power Rangers: Super Legends which is non-canon to the series. *Despite being credited, Ron Roggé, who plays Captain Mitchell and Monica Louwerens, who plays Miss Fairweather, don't appear in either episode of this two-parter (thereby never shown meeting the Galaxy Rangers). Reggie Rolle (Damon Henderson), Valerie Vernon (Kendrix Morgan) and Jennifer L. Yen (Vypra) do not appear in part 1. *"Trakeena's Revenge" was available before the later half of Lightspeed Rescue was aired on Fox Kids, by way of the VHS Power Rangers In 3D which was released in limited McDonald's stores and shown in movie format. The movie version was also released on the The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers DVD. The episode itself was filmed especially for promotional purposes between Saban and McDonald's. *As a result of its early filming and release, several future elements yet to be introduced in the show appear; notably, this was the audience's first exposure to the Omega Megazord, Max Solarzord, the V-Lancers, the Battle Booster and Olympius as well as the fact that Queen Bansheera has regained a partial bodily form. However this also creates a couple of inconsistencies: **Olympius's voice is far more sedate in this episode than others, often speaking calmly even when angered. **Diabolico is not seen or mentioned, despite having been resurrected by this point in the series. **Vypra and Loki are shown to be completely loyal to Olympius despite plotting to overthrow him in the surrounding episodes. *A deleted scene in between the end of Part 1 and the beginning of Part 2 Triskull is shown taking leave after defeating the Lightspeed Rangers and Galaxy Rangers and states "That was too easy". It is only shown in the VHS Version. ** Conversely, a close-up of Heather yelling "No" at the end of Part 1 is cut in the movie version. The audio is placed over the shot of her running to the unmorphed Rangers. *When the Lost Galaxy Rangers morph, the transformation sequence from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman is used (i.e. the turning of the dials to their respective colors) instead of the original morphing sequence created for Lost Galaxy. This causes an error as the fingers for the Green Ranger clearly are not the same race as Damon Henderson. It's not known WHY the Lost Galaxy morph wasn't used. *"Trakeena's Revenge" is often criticized over the fact that the episode doesn't focus much on the Galaxy Rangers, focusing instead on Carter's relationship with Heather. Amy Miller was initially going to reprise her role as Trakeena, but was dissatisfied over the fact she would receive less screentime than a little girl. A dispute over the agreed upon salary between Danny Slavin and Saban resulted in the departure of both actors when Saban attempted to cut both their salaries. As a result, Jennifer Burns replaced Miller (hence why the plot concerning Trakeena's scarred face is employed), Christopher Glenn completed the ADR work uncovered by Slavin, and a stand-in was used in scenes Slavin was not available for. **It was believed at one point that Russell Lawrence (Mike Corbett) did the ADR work for Leo after Danny Slavin's departure. It was later revealed to be incorrect. *This was the last team up to use footage from its Super Sentai''counterpart until ''Power Rangers Samurai's ''Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie.'' *This episode marks the final unmorphed appearances of Kai and Maya and the final appearance of Kendrix. Leo would return in Wild Force's "Forever Red", while Damon would return alongside Leo and Karone in Super Megaforce's "Legendary Battle". Kai and Maya also appear morphed in "Legendary Battle". *The receptionist has been widely ridiculed by fans for her statement to Heather over the fact that there no such thing as monsters. **Even if a fan considered each season to be in its own season and that team-ups are not canon to their main series (a relatively unpopular opinion), the series is canon to the team-up and the receptionist should've at least known about the previous monsters in Lightspeed Rescue. **With the generally accepted belief that all of Power Rangers takes place in one universe (with a few exceptions, none of which concerning Lightspeed Rescue), the receptionist is also ignoring the events of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, and a majority of Power Rangers in Space (ironically, she would not know about Lost Galaxy since it mostly took place off Earth). Errors *It's common practice for most buildings to not have a 13th floor. *The receptionist told Heather there was "...no such thing as monsters", despite the fact that Mariner Bay alone had been suffering repeated monster attacks throughout the last few months. *When Carter finally meets the ghouls he is shown to be wearing his light-speed jacket despite not having it earlier when he met Heather. *The flashback to Trakeena's original destruction had different dialogue than was used in the actual episode. *As Mike Corbett's Magna Defender powers and the Torozord were destroyed in the previous season, the Sentai footage showing the two had to be omitted. However, several traces of Torozord are still shown: **Trakeena's tentacle, which was cut by the Galaxy Megazord saber is stopped by Torozord's lance. **Torozord is briefly shown in an explosion with the Galaxy Megazord and the Omega Megazord. *The door to Trakeena's lair was unpainted on the hallway side when kicked in, but would be black on all other occasions. *Carter, Leo, Damon and Kendrix were seemingly thrown through a solid wall however exterior shots of the building showed it to be completely covered with glass. *The exterior shot of the Rangers being thrown out of the building showed them to be seemingly much higher than the thirteenth floor. *Jinxer was missing from the battle until the switch to Sentai footage. See Also (Aero Rescue 3 scene footage) (fight footage and story) Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Movie Adaptations